Aishat
Aishat is a former Animalian student and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Scandinavian grey Wolf and serves Tanya as well as she serves Lena but though she is a student she seems to serve Lena better. Alongside Lena,Karina, Ashura, Dragana, Romana, Darina and Radana she is one of those involved in Animalia Flight 103 and also one in the Police force. In her police service she wears black leather trousers, a light green blouse, a grey jacket and black boots whilst on Flight 103 as a flight attendant she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a white, black and red striped scarf, a blue jacket, standard coloured tights and high heels. Personality Aishat is just as close to Tanya as she is to Lena but she is very close to Karina as well as the guerrilla fighters Tabarik and Hedy and fellow student Ashura. She often looks up to Tanya like a teacher and Medni as a mother but she also shows deep respect for her allies and the Junta children mainly the older ones who she is also friends with but also to young children. More respect it seems than most of the Fox Junta's allies, though a majority of them are good with Josefina and Santiago many of them mostly Aleksander and Maung literally terrify them. Aleksander is another dog who terrifies the babies but whilst Santiago urinates himself when he sees Maung it is Josefina who urinates herself when she sees Aleksander. She often compared the A.M.S army to a terrorist group because of it's terroristic tactics, though Aishat is not a Buddhist like many others she bows her head sometimes as a sign of respect but she also enjoys watching executions which are often carried out by the army but also hangings. In fact by the time of her arrest there are calls for her execution but there are calls for clemency and instead she spends the rest of the Junta years behind bars. Aishat is also well known in the A,M.S because she believes they are not guilty of anything and strongly opposes her arrest. Role Aishat serves right through the A.M.S under both the revolutionary Lena and the student leader Tanya until the end of the Animalian civil war when she is arrested by the Junta and spends the rest of her time in the Junta in Bronzeley. Though not as humiliated as much as Tatyana and Gulnara are by Alexandra and Bianca she is humiliated still in prison as much as the rest of the A.M.S which would be; every single day they spend in prison. But though Alexandra and Bianca humiliate Tatyana and Gulnara more than anyone else they order the constant torture and humiliation of members of the A.M.S. Aishat's humiliation ends when she is released by the Animalian Patriotic Front. Following their release from prison the A.M.S is re-established and rehabilitated by Hunter and it's members are rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their fight against the Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes